Today's transport vehicles include vehicle drive systems that are powered typically by either internal combustion engines, electric motors, or, in some cases, a hybrid of both, which provide power for vehicle propulsion. These vehicles are also equipped with steering mechanisms and manually or automatically controlled gearboxes. These steering mechanisms allow for the control of vehicle travel direction, while the gearboxes facilitate vehicle torque and speed. To change travel direction, however, the vehicles require a circular area in which to execute the turn, also known as a turning radius.
To propel in a given direction, today's vehicles depend on the horizontal reacting force of friction between the vehicle's tires and the surface of travel (e.g., the road). The force of friction is based on a coefficient of friction and the vertical force of the vehicle's weight at the point of contact between the vehicle's tires and the surface of travel. As such, the tires provide a horizontal force that is reacted to by an equal horizontal force in the opposite direction due to the friction. If the force of friction is less, slippage between the tire and surface of travel will occur, as may occur on icy or muddy surfaces, where the coefficient of friction between the vehicle's tires and the icy or muddy surface may be less than the coefficient of friction between the vehicle's tires on a dry surface. When slippage occurs, not only does the vehicle fail to propel as expected, the vehicle can lose control of its travel direction, and can also lose energy due to the slippage rather than using it to propel. Accordingly, there are opportunities to improve today's vehicle drive systems.